Bobbee Kornhoff
Bobbee Kornhoff (or "Bobby") is a World Race Series racer first seen in World Race 2.0. Seeing the her team, Florida Tangerines didn't win, she didn't appear again in the 2014 series. In the race Kirk Kornhoff drove the "Volvo P1800" while Kallista Kornhoff and Bobbee rode in the passenger seats. They collectively claimed 11th Place. 2015 Bobbee also appears in World Race 2015 driving separately and now owns a "2001 Ford Mustang", which would later become Edward Dumas' car in World Race Series 2015: Part 2. She is now on the Olympic Clovers team and gets 14th, which is pretty good. 2015:Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 Bobbee now drives a "Ford Crown Victoria NY Police" for The Smokey Bandits. She claimed 19th Place and was sponsored by Youtube. World Race 2016 (Rio) Bobbee appears exclusively in World Race Series 2016 in Race #1 of Leg 1, due to the fact she got 9th place, which is rather good, but not good enough. In the race, she drives the car while Kallista Kornhoff rides in the passenger seat. This car was a Toyota MR2, which had good performance and was extremely small and light. Bobbee and Kallista actually started in 4th place but seemed to have dropped due to low raw engine power. Driver Gallery mr222.PNG|round the bend OHJHIFASF.PNG BATTTLEE.PNG|Bobbee as she gets a "Love tap" from Kirk Kornhoff MR2rgdsgdfg.PNG|Tunnel driving World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa Bobbee Kornhoff appears in World Race Series 2018 driving a baby blue classic 1960's McLaren F1 car. Once again she has paired up with Kallista Kornhoff, who rides in her lap while she drives the race car, once again too short to be seen. Bobbee and Kallista started the race in 8th place and finished in 13th, 5 places down. As a result, Bobbee and Kallista are both promptly eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery bobee.PNG|Neck and neck with Tomás Kain. bobbee2.PNG|Going through the bends at Circuit De Spa. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Bobbee Kornhoff makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance in the leg 1 Suzuka Shootout event while driving a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X GSR, the same car driven by fellow driver Sebastian Bonito in the same race. Bobbee started in 10th place and drove very well within the race, consistently holding a decent racing line and finishing in 8th place. This is mainly due to Edita Muheljic being spun out by Wendy Gallegos. While her performance was comparable, Bobbee's placement was below the top 4 and as a result, she was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. It should also be noted that Bobbee now drives solo for the first time since WRS 2015. As a result, Kallista also drives solo for the first time since 2015. As displayed by her driver information card, Bobbee's car's engine is a 305hp turbocharged inline-4, her representative country is the USA, her qualifying time is 2:58:61 and her gender is female. Gallery ertewtettetet.JPG|Bobbee making a turn on Lap 1 (left most car) tuirnz.JPG|Bobbee makes a turn on Lap 1 amidst the pack of drivers. grey.JPG|Bobbee on Lap 2 Trivia *In WRS 2016, Kallista cannot be seen in the passenger seat in the video, which is very odd, though this is because of the game engine's limits. The official excuse is that Kallista is too short to be seen. *The World Race 2016 and 2018 partnership Bobbee had was almost the one seen in World Race 2.0, but without Kirk. *Bobbee was spelled "Bobby" for years in WRS videos until in 2018, when her name began to be spelled as "Bobbee". *The car Bobbee drives in World Race Series 2015: Part 2 is the same one driven by Don Utlovere in World Race Extreme. Category:Racers Category:Volvo Drivers Category:Volvo P1800 Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:Ford Crown Victoria Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Toyota MR2 Drivers Category:McLaren F1 Car Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Smokey Bandits